Throwdown
|episode = Throwdown |image = Episode 7.PNG |season = One |number = Seven |aired = October 14, 2009 |previous = Vitamin D |next = Mash-Up}} Throwdown is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s first season and the seventh episode overall. It premiered on October 14, 2009. To cause dissent amongst the glee club, new co-director Sue Sylvester forces the students to compete against each other, but the real showdown happens when she and Will get called into Principal Figgins' office. Meanwhile, the kids rally to support Quinn after some shocking news is revealed, and Terri must deal with Will's desire to see their unborn baby, as she is not really pregnant. The episode was directed by Ryan Murphy and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode begins in the auditorium. Will and Sue are engaged in a heated argument that's so intense, they're even arguing in their voiceovers. It began when Will and Sue were brought into Principal Figgins' office to talk about the current status of the Glee Club. They lie to him and say that things are going smoothly, and a suspicious Figgins warns them not to curry favor from the kids or try to pit the kids against each other. While they both say they agree, they are both shown doing the exact opposite. Will is trying to gain popularity by letting the kids do what they want, while Sue tries to tear them apart by interrogating Quinn, who reveals that the minority students are feeling unappreciated. Although Figgins seems pleased with Will and Sue's team unity at the end of the meeting, it's very clear that Will and Sue are at odds and threaten to take each other down. A nervous Quinn and Finn are at the OB/GYN to check out the sonograms for their baby, where the obstetrician reveals that they are having a girl. Finn leaves the room to talk to Will where they discuss the baby's future, in which Finn believes that Quinn's mind about adoption may change and laments that he feels helpless. Rachel is paid a visit by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel, who reveals that he's working on a piece on Quinn about her pregnancy. Rachel initially denies this claim, but gives in and asks Jacob what it will take for him to not run the story. Will and Sue are in the choir room, flipping a coin to decide who will choose the opening number first. After having gotten a special trick coin from a joke shop, Sue wins the flip and specifically calls out the minority students—Santana, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Matt along with Artie, because he is handicapped, and Kurt, because he is gay—to make a special, elite Glee Club: Sue's Kids. Will is obviously not pleased with this idea. Terri is talking on the phone with her sister, Kendra, about vaccination shots when Will hangs up the phone. Will is frustrated that he feels powerless at school and at home and mentions that he is going to their next ultrasound appointment, much to Terri's dismay. Finn and Rachel are talking in the hallways about Rachel's deal with Jacob. Finn is extremely appreciative of Rachel's sacrifice and promises to make it up to her before going to class. Just then, Jacob walks up from behind Rachel, demanding another pair of Rachel's panties as the ones she originally gave him still had the tag on them. In the choir room, Sue's Kids are all talking amongst themselves when Sue walks in with sheet music of Hate on Me by Jill Scott, which is well received by the group, and encourages the group to do what they want with the performance. Will watches from outside the choir room as the kids perform and confronts Sue, accusing her of undermining him in front of the Glee Club. Sue then admits that she is trying to sabotage the Glee Club and says that she will win this battle. At his apartment, Will is grading test papers when Terri comes by to offer him a beer. Terri admits that she has been a bad wife in the late and says that she doesn't want them to be like Kendra's marriage. She then offers some advice for Will's school troubles against Sue by saying that he needs to fight back. At the next Cheerios practice, Sue is being interviewed by a journalist for a cheerleading magazine when she notices that her all Cheerios, apart from Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, are missing from practice. When she asks where they are, Quinn responds that they are not academically eligible because Will flunked them from Spanish. Angered, Sue pulls Will into Figgins' office to report him for "jeopardizing" her Cheerios' future with "that dying language." However, Will points out that 95% of her Cheerios should've flunked Spanish and asserts that he's not letting them slide by anymore. Figgins takes Will's side and tells Sue that there will be no free passes. When she realizes that she will not get her way, Sue angrily storms out of the room in a rage. In Will's Spanish class, Finn passes a note to Quinn while they're taking a test, stating that he has come up with a name for the baby: Drizzle. Quinn tells him that they're not naming the baby anything and admonishes him for being insensitive to her feelings. Finn argues that he wishes Quinn were more like Rachel, as she stuck up for him and Quinn with Jacob. Quinn questions Rachel's motives and warns Finn not to cheat on her with Rachel. The Glee Club gathers in the choir room to sing Ride wit Me together, stating that they miss hanging around each other. Sue's Kids leave the room as Will arrives, and Rachel mentions that she doesn't like how things have been. Will says that is exactly what Sue wants them to think. He then gives them sheet music to No Air, in which Finn and Rachel take the lead in. After the performance, under Sue's orders, Quinn mentions to Puck and Brittany that Will doesn't like minorities, leading them to defect to Sue's Kids. Terri is looking desperately through her drawer and finds her pregnancy pad, just as Will gets home. Terri notices that Will has gotten more forceful when he orders her to take care of dinner on nights when she's home first. Will mentions that her advice worked, and he feels more in control than ever. He also mentions that he made an appointment for Terri's obstetrician, Dr. Wu, leaving Terri worried. Will angrily confronts Sue in the teachers' lounge about taking Puck and Brittany from his group. Sue then makes a deal that if he gives her back her Cheerios, she'll give him back his kids. Will refuses. Terri and Kendra go to see Dr. Wu at the OB/GYN to try to blackmail him into going along with their plan to fool Will when he and Terri come in for their sonogram test. After several failed attempts, Kendra finally gets Dr. Wu to comply. Quinn confronts Rachel by her locker, but Rachel tries to avoid it. Quinn tells Rachel to leave her and Finn alone, and Rachel agrees to back off, but mentions to Quinn that she knows about her double agent duties with Sue and warns her that when Sue finds out about Quinn's pregnancy, she'll kick her off and she won't have anyone to support her because she aided in destroying the Glee Club, the only people who are willing to stand behind her. Quinn then goes into a performance of You Keep Me Hangin' On with the Cheerios, causing her to think hard about the decisions she's made. The Glee Club gathers into the choir room to witness Will's Group perform No Air, but before they can even start, Sue orders her kids to leave because she finds Will's Group boring. This leads to the screaming match that was shown earlier in the episode. Finn stops the fight and tells them that they don't want to hear their petty squabble, thus leading to the entire club to storm out. Will and Terri are at the OB/GYN and with some sneaky planning, Dr. Wu and Terri manage to fool Will into believing the sonogram they use is real and that they are having a girl. Seeing the girl on the ultrasound brings Will's to tears, and Terri asserts that she wants them to remember that they love each other during this moment, sealing it with a kiss. Will comes by Sue's office for a talk. Sue then reveals that she's stepping down as co-director, but offers to help Will with consulting, even asking him to see their setlists before competitions. Will agrees, but is still suspicious of Sue's motives. They appear to come to an agreement for now. Will and Sue then have a meeting with the Glee Club, and Sue reveals that she knows about Quinn's pregnancy and the story will go public on Jacob's blog. Rachel confronts Jacob, who admits that Sue found Rachel's panties in his locker and forced him to publish the story. In the hallways, Finn tries to comfort a distraught Quinn. The episode ends with the New Directions, all together, performing Keep Holding On, ending with Quinn struggling not to cry. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Ride wit Me' by'' Nelly feat. City Spud''. Sung by New Directions Background Songs *'Carmina Burana' by Carl Orff. Played several times throughout the episode, such as when Will and Sue shout at each other in slow motion, when Sue marches through the school with her sunglasses on as Will chases her and argues, when Sue finds out Will flunked most of her Cheerios, when Sue storms out of Principal Figgin's office, and when Will approaches Sue reading the paper in the teachers' lounge. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Amy Hill as Dr. Chin *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Kenneth Choi as Dr. Wu *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Co-Stars *Ethan, Aidan and Ben Freedman as Giardi Triplets *Jennifer Jean Snyder as Reporter Absent Cast Member *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *This is the first time where a main character is absent from an episode. *During the slow-motion argument at the beginning of the episode, when Will and Sue are doing voiceovers, Will acknowledges that he and Sue are arguing in their voiceovers, breaking the fourth wall. *When Quinn and Finn attend their ultrasound for Quinn's baby, it is stated that Quinn is ten weeks pregnant and that the baby is female. It is virtually impossible to tell the gender at ten weeks, since the genitals wouldn't even have begun to form until week fourteen at the earliest. *Kendra mentions that she thinks her kids became stupid from vaccination shots. This is a reference to the controversial comments made by Jenny McCarthy, in which she claimed vaccination shots were the cause of her child's autism. *Sue mentions that Will suffers from early stages of paranoid schizophrenia, which is a mental illness that Jane Lynch's character from Criminal Minds suffers from. *Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow in this episode. Coincidentally, Paltrow would guest star exactly one season later as substitute teacher Holly Holliday. *''Ride wit Me'' was actually not a written in the script. The cast was singing it between scenes and Murphy liked it so much he added it into the scene. Errors *Despite Will flunking all of the Cheerios except Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, many Cheerios are seen in their uniform and even show up for practice during You Keep Me Hangin' On. *During Quinn's conversation with Rachel by her locker, the angel with a hook has been moved during the scene. Quotes Gallery Throwdown.jpg FinnComfort.png KHO.png FinnQuinnUltrasound.png Hate on Me.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m45s176.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m41s136.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m39s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m32s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m25s237.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m24s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m19s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m21s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m16s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h26m14s124.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h31m03s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m58s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m56s122.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m53s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m51s81.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m49s64.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m47s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m46s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m44s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h30m26s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h33m15s234.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h33m11s194.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h33m08s166.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h33m01s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m59s69.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m56s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m47s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m54s18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m45s188.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h32m43s168.jpg tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn656ltGIq1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8f86bqjEm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o2 r1 250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_moobkbGr3c1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o4 250.gif BrOTPMeme UT9.gif Glee0107.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg 248761271_640.jpg hateonme.jpg Hate_On_Me_(Glee_Cast_Version)-(002184)19-08-26-.jpg HateOnMe.PNG Hate_on_Me.jpg Ep_7_Hate_on_Me_2.jpg HOMMatt.jpg HOMMercedes.jpg Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmdlbiJiTI1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o4 250.gif Kurttanysong.gif Glee-7.jpg tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m8f04xEZch1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Ridewitmeglee.gif Wills group.png 418029 1271002579280 full.jpg 4lnm6c.jpg noairglee.png gleenoairrachelandfinn.png NoAir3.JPG no-air-01-2009-10-08.jpg QuittNoAir.gif FinchelDon'tLetGoNoAir.gif FinchelCorridorNoAir.gif NoAir.gif na.gif na1.gif imagesCAO8ZTR9.jpg Dianna-agron-glee-keep-me-hangin-on.jpg Glee_-_You_Keep_Me_Hanging_On.jpg Glee_6gh.jpg You_keep_me_hanging_on_.gif Yum.gif You_keep_me_hanging_on.gif imagesCA0UDSUQ.jpg imagesCA9EJ6RB.jpg imagesCAB2IK29.jpg imagesCACIVWX6.jpg imagesCAEBAXBA.jpg imagesCAPVZJNQ.jpg KeepMeHangin'On.jpg KeepMeHangin'On2.jpg KeepMeHangin'On3.jpg KeepMeHangin'On4.jpg KeepMeHangin'On5.jpg tumblr_m77h6kc4SXC1qk3b19o2_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo8_250.gif youkeepme2.jpg keepmehangin.jpg jeepme.jpg quinnalone.jpg quinnkeep.jpg quinnkeepme.jpg keepkepp.jpg BrOTPMeme UT9.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo2_250.gif Q6aa.gif Q5aa.gif Q4aa.gif Q3aa.gif Q2aa.gif Q1aa.gif 50981539.jpg Ep_7_Keep_Holdifng_On_4.jpg Glee___Keep_Holding_On_by_annlaurence.jpg glee_quinnm.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictumres.jpeg keep-holding-on.jpg rachfinnn.jpg Quinn949.gif KHOQuitt.jpg KHOQuinn.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg KHORachel.jpg KHOFinn.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version)-(000236)19-18-02-.jpg Tumblr_lntppmNq8c1qfu8kb.png F KeepHoldingOn.jpg KeepHoldingOn1111.png KeepHoldingOn555.jpg KeepHoldingOn1.jpg Keepholdingon.jpg Holdonto_faberry.gif KeepHoldingOn333.jpg KeepHoldingOn222.jpg KeepHoldingOn2.jpg KeepHoldingOn3.jpg KeepHoldingOn4.jpg KeepHoldingOn5.jpg KeepHoldingOn_Caps.jpg Tumblr m9ikljaPpZ1rorqk0o1 250.gif KeepHoldingOn6.jpg tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso2 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso3 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif 07x05 Keep Holding On.png keep holding on quinn.png keep holding on 2.png Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o8 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o7 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o6 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o5 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o4 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o3 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o2 250.gif Tumblr n0ci3f0uZn1qe4lc8o1 250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o2_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o7_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o8_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o3_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o9_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o4_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o10_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o5_250.gif tumblr_n127rcQdEP1rehj12o6_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o4_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o5_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o6_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o7_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o2_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o8_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o3_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o10_250.gif tumblr_n0xzt2wjMs1rehj12o9_250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8gb6p8By81ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao10 400.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao9 400.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao8 500.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao7 500.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao6 500.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao5 500.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao4 500.png Tumblr mh3s31858t1rb2jsao3 1280.png Videos Navigational